1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to providing multimedia content, and more specifically, to restricting set-top box remote control functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content such as broadcast programs may be provided to a customer via a set-top box located at the customer premises. In some cases, set-top boxes are controlled remotely by apparatuses that, without authorization, retransmit broadcast programs over the Internet, for example.